elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path of Knowledge
Background In order to defeat Miraak, I need to find more of the Black Books, the source of his knowledge and power. Storn suggested that the wizard Neloth may know the location of the Black Books that I need. Walkthrough Consulting Neloth At Storn Crag-Strider's suggestion, head to Tel Mithryn to ask Master Neloth about where to find the Black Books. He reveals they are artifacts of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of fate and knowledge: I hear you know where to find Black Books: "You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world? What could you know of them?" *'I found a Black Book. I need to find more:' "Found one? Yes, and you read it, too, didn't you? Don't try to deny it, you've got the look. I can see it now. Dangerous knowledge is still knowledge and therefore useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience." *'The Black Books have something to do with Hermaeus Mora?:' "You didn't know? Hmm, I thought it was obvious." In addition to the above option, one of two specific options are available, depending upon the status of Hermaeus Mora's Daedric quest "Discerning the Transmundane". If Discerning the Transmundane has been completed: I've dealt with Hermaeus Mora before. I've read the Oghma Infinium: "Have you? The actual Oghma Infinium? That's... I've searched for it myself for many years without success...Well then, you should know better than anyone that Hermaeus Mora is not to be trifled with. But he is subtler than most of the other Daedric Princes, as you would expect of the prince of knowledge and fate. You seem to have escaped the fate of many who find themselves ensnared forever by the lure of his secrets. Or... perhaps not." If Discerning the Transmundane has not been completed: Who is Hermaeus Mora?: "If you have to ask that, you'd probably be best leaving his books to wiser heads than yours. Like all Deadric Princes, he's not to be trifled with. But he is subtler than most of his ilk, appropriate for the prince of knowledge and fate. Many scholars and loremasters have been ensnared by the lure of learning the secrets that only Hermaeus Mora possesses. But don't worry. I have no intention of joining them in their endless search throught the infinite halls of Apocrypha." Next the conversation follows with: I have to know what Miraak knows if I want to stop him: "Miraak? The one all the townsfolk are always chanting about?" Yes. You may have noticed he's trying to return to Solstheim: "Well, I knew something connected with Hermaeus Mora was spreading its influence across the island. I wasn't sure that it was in fact the same entity as this legendary namesake of the central temple. Although the villagers seem quite convinced." Alternatively, Neloth may reply to the initial option with: "Now that is a dangerous path indeed. Hermaeus Mora gives nothing away for free. You may end up like Miraak, of course. Two power-mad Dragonborn. It could be very interesting." Next the conversation moves towards the Black Books again. He admits owning one, and knows the location of another: Do you know where I can find another Black Book?: "Oh yes. They're not hard to locate once you know how to look for them. I have one here that I have been using to locate more." You have a Black Book?:'' "Yes I haven't been idle while this fascinating madness engulfed Solstheim. But my book isn't what you're looking for. I'm quite sure it is unconnected with this Miraak. But I do know where to find a Black Book that can help you."'' *'So you know where to find this Black Book? The one connected with Miraak?:' "Yes I do. I haven't been able to get it, though. But maybe together we can unlock the secrets the Dwemer left behind." :*'The Dwemer? What do they have to do with this?:' "Forbidden knowledge was somewhat a specialty of the dwarves, eh? You don't think they would just leave it alone, do you? It seems the ancient Dwemer discovered this book and took it to study. I have found their "reading room" in the ruins of Nchardak. The book is there, but it's sealed in a protective case which I wasn't able to open. But perhaps the two of us together will be able to get the book. To Nchardak, then. Follow me." :*'Just tell me where the book is and I'll go get it:' "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. If it was, I would have the book already." *'Why won't the book you have here help me?:' "Oh, it clearly is not associated with the same power that has overtaken the island. And I'm not talking about Hermaeus Mora. These Black Books are all his, of course. No, what you're looking for is a specific book. Presumably because Miraak's power derives from it." After the conversation has finished, Neloth leaves for Nchardak, located north of Tel Mithryn, along the coast and relatively close. City of a Hundred Towers Upon reaching Nchardak, Neloth will comment: "The Dwemer certainly knew how to build for the ages. These towers have outlasted their creators by millenia. The book is housed inside that dome. I'll need to unlock the door for us. Lets get on with it." Head up the main stairs and eliminate the various Reavers that have taken up residence in the grounds of the ruin. Upon reaching the main door, Neloth will remark: "The Dwemer of Nchardak appear to have been fond of these control pedestals. Luckily I found a cube to operate it inside on my last visit. I sealed the door when I left to keep out ignorant meddlers. Let me unlock it.". Nchardak Reading Room Once he unlocks the door, head into the Reading Room. Approach the large gold ring in the center of the room. Neloth will comment: "You can see the book right there. So tantalizingly close... But trust me, no magic will open that. I'd have had the book already if I could. No, we'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply to this room, I'm certain I can open it. As you'll see, that's easier said than done. This way to the boilers." '' Neloth then uses his cube to open another door that houses an elevator leading to the Nchardak Great Chamber. Follow him down the halls. He will comment: ''"The last time I was here, I only explored a small part of the ruins. I was here alone then, and I find an assistant is absolutely essential for this kind of dirty, dangerous work." Nchardak Great Chamber Upon reaching the main chamber he will exclaim: "Nchardak, The 'City of a Hundred Towers'. In its day it was the largest of the great Dwemer Archives and perhaps the most advanced. In the old stories, when the Nords came to conquer it, it's said the Dwemer sumberged the entire city beneath the sea until the invaders gave up. I have my doubts. But the city was a marvel of Dwemer engineering. Now reduced to this. As you can see, most of the lower levels of the city are flooded. but it isn't hopeless - the old Dwemer pumps still seem to work. Watch." Neloth then walk over to a control pedestal overlooking a large flooded area of the chamber and activates is with his cube. The water flooding the chamber partially drains out, however he reveals: "The pumps only operate when a cube is in the pedestal. And unfortunately, I have only one cube. These four boilers provide steam to the room upstairs. They're shut down, but they still respond to the control cubes. So, if we can find four more cubes, we can turn these boilers back on and restore steam power to the room upstairs. Then I should be able to open the book's protective case. Bring that cube. We'll need it." Pick up the cube from the pedestal and follow Neloth. He walks over to display panel and explains: "Yes... here we are. This device shows the location of four more cubes in this section of the city. It looks like most of the cubes were moved to the lower levels, perhaps to try to control the flooding before the city was abandoned. Interesting. That would suggest that the city must have originally sunk during the first cataclysm of Red Mountain. Or that the Dwemer's servitors continued to try to preserve the city after their creators' disappearance." Next he walks over to the sealed door to the Nchardak Workshop and remarks "Three of the cubes are through here. This seems like a sensible place to start. You should be able to unseal this door with the control cube I gave you." Place the cube in the control switch to remove the seals and enter the workshop with Neloth. It this point, it's possible to ask him to explain the details again, via two dialogue options. These are: How do we get the book out of its case?: "It won't be easy. The whole lower part of the city is flooded, which has shut down the boilers which supply steam to the reading room. If we can restore the steam supply, I'm certain I can open the book's protective case." Why do we need these cubes?: "I thought I made myself clear the first time. The boilers in the Great Hall provide steam to the reading room upstairs, which we need in order to open the book's protective case. We need a total of five cubes - one to operate the pumps in the Great Hall, the other four to activate the boilers." Nchardak Workshop Upon entering the workshop, Neloth will be standing next to another control cube he has found. He remarks: "I hope the rest of the cubes are this easy to find. Although knowing the Dwemer, I rather doubt it." Pick up the cube from the pedestal to stop the fire traps ahead and follow Neloth down to the next area. Defeat the Dwemer Spiders to reach a bridge. As Neloth walks across the bridge, he observes the automatons lining the walls and comments: "These must be the "Great Workshops of Nchardak. Impressive even in ruins. In the city's days of glory, it was reputed to be able to assembe a complete automaton in a single day. Much of the Dwemer army at the Battle of Red Mountain must have come from here." '' At the end of the bridge is another two control pedestals. Neloth remarks: ''"It looks like we'll need to lower the water level to make any more progress." Place a cube in either pedestal to lower the water. Several automatons will attack. Once they are defeated head down to the ground level and place a cube in the control switch to make a set of stairs appear. Next head up and around the walkway to the small brass bridge and place the cube in another control switch to raise the bridge. Head up the stairs and take a left to reach a small enclosed cage where another control cube can be found. Taking this cube will cause the water to raise again and a few spiders to attack. Head back up to the end of the bridge and take the original cube from the pedestal, which causes the water level to raise much higher than what it was originally. Follow Neloth and open a door on the south side of the room. Swim through the halls fighting off the Dwemer Spiders to reach the fourth cube found in a pedestal. Taking the cube will cause the water level to raise again and a Dwarven Centurion to awaken and attack. Once it has been defeated, head up the nearby staircase and activate the control switch that leads back to the Great Chamber. The Final Cube Once in the Great Chamber, Neloth will walk over to the large flooded area and mention the last cube is through the northern door, but the water level must be lowered to reach it. Place two cubes on the pedestals on the upper area to completely drain the water from this chamber and follow Neloth down the stairs. Defeat the two Dwarven Ballistas guarding the northern door and then activate the control switch nearby to open the seal to the Nchardak Aqueduct. Enter the aqueduct and follow Neloth. He spots the pump activator where water can be drained, but reaching it requires solving a small puzzle to lower the three bridges that lead to it. Turn around and walk up the ramp to the three control switches overlooking the aqueduct. The combination to lower all three bridges is simply the right switch, then the left switch. Once the bridges lower, several automatons appear. Cross the bridges and defeat the automatons to reach the control pedestal. Once it is activated, the water from the aqueduct drains allowing access to the last chamber. Neloth mentions that he will remain here while the final cube is retrieved. Head down to the floor level and place the cube in the now visible control pedestal to open the seal. Walk through the tunnels to reach a small room lined with traps. The first trap is pressure plate activated iron bars that slam shut near the entrance. Next is two spinning blades infront of the gate that holds the final cube. Lastly is another pressure plate near the pedestal that activates poisoned arrows when stepped upon. Taking the cube will cause the water level to raise. Swim back to the main aqueduct chamber, where Neloth was waiting. Once he sees the final cube has been obtained, he will remove the contol cube from the pump activator to raise the water much higher than before. Swim back to the Nchardak Great Chamber and head up the ramp to the main control pedestals. Retrieve the one of the original cubes already in the pedestals and head down to the lower platform and place the remaining four cubes in the boiler pedestals. Once all the boilers are running, a bridge will lower on the far west of the chamber to reveal a Dwarven Centurion. Once it is defeated, Neloth will remark: "I'm going to head back upstairs and see if the reading room has steam. If so, it should be a simple matter to release the book." Before heading back to the Nchardak Reading Room, a boss level chest found in the centurion's holding area across the bridge can be searched for some leveled loot. Retrieve the Black Book (Epistolary Acumen) In the reading room Neloth will be waiting by a control pedestal. Pressing the button results in four beams of light appearing from the floor to focus on a large crystal above. This causes the room to rumble and the book to raise out from the sealed compartment. Neloth remarks: "At last. I hope it was worth it. Please... be my guest. You deserve the first look. Besides, it could be very dangerous. These books are known to drive many people insane." This completes the quest and immediately starts the next quest - The Gardener of Men. Gallery Nchardak Aqueduct Hidden Room.png|Nchardak Aqueduct - The room on the top left holds a Kagrumez Resonance Gem. Nchardak Aqueduct.png|Nchardak Aqueduct draining. Trivia *If Frea is brought along during this quest, she will make various comments and remarks of her own. She will also leave after you finish with the Black Book, but still take up your follower spot. To avoid this, either dismiss her before reading Epistolary Acumen; or right after you return from Apocrypha, go to Skaal Village (where she runs to) and dismiss her before speaking with Storn. Otherwise you'll be without a follower until you complete the Dragonborn main questline. *There is a bug where if you leave Nchardak after you kill the bandits Neloth will lock the door and you will not be able to get in. *When the Dwarven Centurion is released, Neloth will call it a Steam Centurion, which is what it is called in . *If a Dwarven Ballista falls in the water of the great chamber, and one goes into another room, Neloth and any follower will be swimming in the water and cannot be interacted with. The only solutions are to load back to before the Ballista fell in the water or completing the mission, and when the book is raised Neloth and any follower return. *It is possible to be unable to finish the quest if the cube that is taken to get all the boilers is taken before he says to take it. Bugs *If the Dragonborn leaves the location before Neloth opens the door, Neloth may have disappeared when the Dragonborn returns to Nchardak. It is likely Neloth has entered, yet the door remains locked. Waiting for 24 hours appears to cause Neloth to come out, allowing the quest to continue. *After returning from Apocrypha, Neloth will not have a head. Conversations will continue as normal. Exiting Nchardak fixes this. Journal Category:Dragonborn: Main Quests